Fiore's Magic Camp
by MyFairyTAIL
Summary: Lucy plus Laxus equals constant fighting, so Master Makarov decide to send them to a Magic camp because of there discipline. Will they experience love ? HeartBreak? Or Jeoulousie? Find out . I hope you injoy this LaLu story. PLEASE review( ). Rated T for Language
1. Hide!

**Note:In this story Lucy has a different type of magic, and has a strong , short temper and aggressive personality and i'll tell you about her magic later in the story , (^-^) enjoy.3**

Lucy was sitting in front of the counter . Silent . More than usual. MiraJane was worried. Lucy had a blank expression on her face.

MiraJane was worried ," Lucy are you alright?"

" I...I..."

" Let It out"

" I wanna ... CHOKE NATSU TILL HIS EARS POP OUT!"

MiraJane patted Lucy's back." Tell me what happened"

" When we came back from the mission, I was very happy cause we got the whole reward and _they_ didn't break anything..."

" Lucy, said MiraJane, You are actually the one who makes most damage for not controlling your temper"

Lucy glared at MiraJane then continued.

" When I got home, Natsu was already there and he was fighting with Gray, then he used his dragon slayer roar , so my appartement exploded and my reward burned...so when you see him tell me, okay?"

MiraJane nodded than took her phone and putted 911 on speed dial in case Lucy brakes somethings on Natsu's head.

Suddenly the door opened. Lucy hide behind the counter. It was Happy. He looked around for a moment, than made a hand signal to Natsu that the area is clear. Natsu came in shivering, 'cause the enemy could come out of nowhere. Natsu came to sit at the bar. MiraJane had her phone in her hand and was ready to call an ambulance.

At a near table where Laxus and his mob were sitting, Laxus though that Natsu was different, so he said:

" Hey Boiling Head why are you so qui-"

" Shut up Laxus , or she'll find me!"

" who, Titania?"

" No someone worse"

Suddenly, Lucy jumped out of behind the counter and came face to face with Natsu, who in a flash went hiding behind Laxus.

"Wait, said Laxus confused, now Blondie is scarier than Titania?"

"YES" said the whole guild said in union.

" Then, why don't you fight me Blondie?"

" I wanna KILL Natsu , than I'll come for you"

Laxus stood up, and blocked Natsu. Lucy raised her head just to look at Laxus's face.

"Damn it your tall!"

" If you wanna get Natsu you gotta fight me"

Lucy sighed , 'cause she wanted to end it fast.

" Fine. But if Natsu dies painfully it'll be your fault."

Natsu took the opportunity to escape. " This is going to be a massacre" said some members.

**[] is for Laxus's magic and {} for Lucy's .**

[ Roar of the lightning dragon] It directly hit Lucy. Laxus walked away thinking it was over, till he hear:

" You missed ASSHOLE" he turned , shocked. After the smoke faded he saw Lucy showing him her middle finger.

Laxus was in raged ." My turn { Transformation The Virgin Goddess VIRGO}

Lucy was glowing for a moment, Then Lucy was wearing a maid's outfit with chains tied to her legs and feets. Laxus was stupefied. " What kind of fucking magic is this?"

" This is Lost Zodiac Magic"

" Zodiac magic ?"

" Yeah, I can transform into the twelve zodiac signs, This Magic was used in ancient times before dragon slayer magic existed, only one family in this world could use this magic, This Magic faded after the family died because of the fight between dragons. Now , me the only descendant gave rebirth to this Magic. Now , Where were we ...oh yeah!"{ Virgo's Chains of pain} than the chains around Lucy's hands extended and grabbed Laxus by his neck. Laxus started Laughing. Lucy looked at him confused.

" Why are you laughing?"

" You do know that metal is a conductor of electricity, right?"

" oh shit!" Lucy didn't finish. She was sent flying into the counter that broke while MiraJane was calling a tool store.

"ha,you're fucking crazy to think that you can beat me"

"you...call me crazy one more time"

" coucou"

"That's it!" { Transformation Scale Master LIBRA} Lucy wore a pony tail with a transparent fabric over it, a green swimsuit top and a green , and gold long skirt with a scale in her hands { Drop Down low Gravity}

Suddenly Laxus was glued to the wall.

" Fuck you, stupid gravity!"

[Lightning connection]

"Lightning what?" said Lucy, then all the lights burned down and she felt something grabbing her and pulling her down and making her spin faster than lightning while Laxus was still glued to the wall.

" ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to see Master Makarov. Every hint of magic disappeared. Lucy and Laxus were both on the ground, pointing at each other and saying in union:

" he/she started it!"

" You two to my office Now!"

**_In Makarov's office_**

" You two look at this"

Makarov handed over a paper to them that said

' _FIORE'S MAGIC CAMP FOR TROUBLESOME MAGES '_

_"_ Shouldn't you send Natsu and Gray?" asked Lucy. Laxus nodded in agreement.

" They want a boy and a girl "

" and if I don't agree ?"

" I'll pay you"

" DEAL!"

" OK, said Laxus, Blondie gets money but what do I get?"

" I'll tell everyone about the incident with Freed"

" DEAL"

" Okay meet me at the entrance of Fairy Tail...

" Ok"

"Ok"

"...at 4:00 am"

"WHAT?!"


	2. Ride on the bus of hell

**_3:30 am at Lucy's appartment_**

Lucy couldn't sleep at all . It smells like something toasted, and there was of course Natsu; the main reason of the explosion, who couldn't stop snoring. ' knock, Knock'. Someone knocked on the door. Lucy wandered 'who couldn't it be a this hour?!' she got out of the bed and opened to find...

" Laxus what are you doing here?!"

" Makarov , told us to be ready at 4:00"

" Yeah, not 3:30!"

" just shut up and prepare yourself"

" O.K."

Said Lucy than slammed the door in Laxus's face . Laxus knocked again , but harder this time. She sighed, turned back to opened the door and said:

" What?! Don't wake Natsu!"

" Aren't you going to invite me in... WHY the hell is hot head here?"

" Come on in first"

She invited him in, they both sat on the couch.

" Well Natsu always comes into my bed to sleep here and he enters by the window...I tried sometimes to lock the window, but then he'll think that something had happened to me and kicks the door open"

"and you let him in your room after all he did?"

" Oh that? It was on purpose."

Laxus looked confused.

" what do you mean?"

Lucy sighed than she said:

"Since Lisanna is in charge of the infirmary in Fairy Tail, MiraJane asked to come up with a reason so i can beat the shit out of Natsu, so he'll be in the infirmary for a couple of months"

"And your apartment?"

" I putted Some Gasoline were Natsu was standing, and I asked Gray to provoke him"

" You're reward?"

" My reward wasn't part of the plan, so I really wanted to kill Natsu" said Lucy with a murderous aura while looking at Natsu.

' She really is scarier than Demon girl and Titania!' said Laxus to himself. Lucy went in the bathroom to change her clothes.

Laxus looked around. He found papers staked as if it was a book. He took it and started reading. It was pretty good. ' Blondie isn't as stupid as she looks like' said Laxus to himself. When he finally arrived to the last page. he heard Lucy screaming.

" Laxxxuuuuuus, MY BOOK Give it BACK!"

Lucy tried to snatch it from him. Then he held Lucy upside down by her foot.

" You're at least going to make me finish this page!"

" NO!"

" you asked for it" Laxus started spinning her in the air. Lucy's eyes started to turn around.

" Okay, I...give...up" Laxus putted down a life less Lucy and continued reading. At the last paragraph Lucy punched him, what made him fall and she snatched the story.

" I'll let you read it when It's finished and after Levy."

Lucy prepared her bag, while Laxus was still trying to stand up.

" Where the hell did that come from?! If you were that strong , how I never noticed you " said Laxus rubbing his cheek.

" 'cause your a cocky asshole who focus on how weak people are at things , instead of thinking what they're good at!"

Laxus didn't respond. She actually had a point. " what time is it?" asked Laxus

" Its...Oh Shit ! It's 4:30!"

Lucy packed as quickly as she could , and before leaving she took a perfume bottle.

" Why do you need perfume!" said Laxus while they where both running towards the guild

" For covering my sent so Natsu won't follow me, 'cause we were supposed to go on a mission together"

' smart, but still a bitch' though Laxus .

They arrived at Fairy Tail just when the bus was leaving.

Lucy recognized some faces , others not .

" hello , members of Fairy Tail I'll be your coach. Let me intro-"

Laxus interrupted him:

" Yeah yeah , those two are Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis from Lamia Scale.."

"And those are Hibiki Lates and Ichiga something from Blue Pegasus, continued Lucy, but I don't know these two"

Lucy pointed at a Blond and a Black haired guy. The Blond turned to face Lucy and said :

"I'm Sting and this is Rogue. How could you not Know us , The twin drangonslayers!" He said with a cocky voice.

**A/N: No complains for putting Sting and Rogue, 'cause I got to make a story here people!**

" Don't get so cocky with me" said the two blond in union. Rogue didn't move an inch while Sting continued

" I am the Dragonslayer of the light and he is the shadow dragonslayer, And we are REAL ones 'cause we killed our Dragons!"

Lucy snapped at the killing part.

" If you don't shut the fuck up , You'll meet your dragon in the AfterLife!" said Lucy while Laxus was holding her from attacking him.

" Let me go LAXXUS"

" Shut up or i'll tie you on the top of the bus !"

" You wouldn't!"

" Try me bitch"

**_3 min Later_**

"LAAAAAXXXXXXXUUUUUUSSSSS YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Lucy was tied to a chair that was glued on top of the bus.

" don't say I didn't warn you"

" LAXUS I'm GONNA..."

Laxus turned on his Ipod on to not hear Lucy screaming. Sting was smirking ' I think I'm Going to "love" this camp'


	3. Day 1: Welcome to Hell

**Hello, I wanted to apologise 'cause this chapter is a little short. I just hope you enjoy it. (^-^)**

The Bus arrived to his destination . Everybody got out , while the staff was trying get Lucy of the top . She had a ghost trying to escape from her mouth . Hibiki finally took the chance and carried her bridal style .

" Oh my princess , what have this monster done to you ? " then he looked at Laxus who was laughing his ass off at the face of the lifeless Blond . When she woke up she asked Hibiki to put her down , and she walked without making a sound towards Laxus and..." LUCY KICK!" he was kicked in the jaw.

" Damn woman! what was that for ?! "

"Do you have to ask ?! I don't hit people without a reason ... well sometimes I do , but not this time ! "

While there was the sound of people chatting and arguing , a military like guy with huge muscles came in . " EVERYBODY LINE UP "

They all lined up not intimidated.

" HEY, the girl Blondie, STAY up straight ! "

Lucy looked around for a while. Laxus was laughing while pointing at the ground . when Lucy looked down she saw their coach .

" SHORTYYYY!"

she said then everybody bursted out of laugher except Rogue who was emotionless as ever.

" HAHA . ON the GROUND FIFTEEN PUSH UPS BLONDIE "

" damn ! " said Lucy while doing her first push up.

" I"ll be your coach for this camp , I don't know what jokes means , I don't know what having fun means , I only know fighting ! "

Lucy has finished her punishment . He took them to the dorms so they can put their stuff .

" OK here's the dorm " Their was on huge building with one bathroom and eight beds . All the boys putted down their stuff . Lucy was about to kill her self.

" HOW the fuck am i supposed to sleep with eight boys in one room ! "

" Deal, with it Blondie ." said Laxus

" Your Blond too asshole ! "

" Wanna fight ? "

" Bring It"

Lightning was clashing between Laxus and Lucy . Then short coach came in pulled Lucy's hair and gave her a piece of paper .

" Blondie write temporary code names for everyone"

" Really ? " said Lucy with a sparkle in her eyes .

" YES"

Lucy jumped while clapping . She took a pen and started writing.

**_After 1 min_**

" Finished"

said Lucy while hanging the paper on the wall . It said

' Lyon :Gray like stripper

Jura : baldy

Hibiki: Pervert

Ichiga : Perfume Pervert

Sting : cocky blondie

Rogue : Emotionless dude

Laxus : Blondie son of a bitch

Lucy : Blondie'

Everyone glared at Lucy except Ichiga who was sniffing the air .

" What? said Lucy , these are " temporary " ! ".

" well everybody follow me" said the coach then dragged into the forest . There was a long path until they arrive to there destination. Lucy was starting to get tiered.

"Hey stupid coach when do we get there ? "

" Suck it up Blondie" said Laxus who was turning on his Ipod.

"Carry me !" Laxus stopped then looked at Lucy for a moment.

"what do I get ?" Lucy came closer to Laxus and whispered something in his ear.

" Who told about what hapenned with Freed?!"

" For the Last time carry ME...NOW!" Laxus was forced to give Lucy a piggy bag. ' that damn geezer I will choke him with his " Santa's Elf" costum !' thought Laxus.

"here we are" said the coach. Laxus putted Lucy on the ground. She was stupefied. The view was breath taking . A beautiful waterfall that ended in a huge lake who was surrounded by flowers and really tall trees , In the middle of the lake there was a huge arena. ' If team Natsu was here we would have taken lots of picture and we'll be swimming in the pool...and after that we would have destroyed everything! but I'm here with those eight pigs!' thought Lucy with regret.

" We'll have a fight here right now!,said the coach, I choose Blondie and cocky Blondie"

" Seriously ?! can't I fight Laxus?" said Lucy disappointed.

" Are you scared to fight me Blondie" said Sting

" Nope. I'm just scared that you might end up in the hospital !"

" Tch" Sting just letted out Lucy's favorite sound .

" hey Blondie" Lucy turned to face Laxus." Show them what Fairy Tail really is " Lucy smiled and gave him a thumps up before entering the arena . Suddenly , everything the lights went out . Then the spotlight was on Lucy and another one on Sting . The coach was stending in the middle .

" Let the fight BEGIN "


End file.
